


Gingerbread Avengers

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Peter Parker x Avengers!Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oh whale, Peter's kinda cheesy in this one, gingerbread, he'd just be that kinda boyfriend, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: Finals have been getting to you. Your stress on top of Peter's has been getting to Tony. He decides to take matters into his own hands and forces you into the kitchen for a surprise. A food surprise, though not quite how you pictured it.Part of the Avengers!Reader AU, and like the other installments don't have to be read for this one to make sense.





	Gingerbread Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another Christmas Imagine! I did this instead of studying for my finals. I hope you enjoy! This was meant to be a drabble, ended as slightly more than a drabble. I used the prompt, "You look like this gingerbread man" from @smackingtalk on Tumblr. Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!

December was an...interesting time at the Avengers Compound, to say the least. Before they had adopted two teenagers into the group, it was filled with freezing missions (some literally), a mixture of the holidays, their normal routines, and Tony trying his best to make the armor warmer but still easy to move in.

 

Since then, the adults relearned the joy of final exams. Or, in some of their cases, learned what pressure exams had on high school students. You and Peter would stop by when you could just to grab a small snack and start studying. Sometimes, you procrastinated by talking about how awful your teachers were to the team. But without fail, you’d spread out in the common room with all your book while Peter took the conference room. You’d make jabs at each other and quiz each other if you weren’t studying separately. 

 

After some time of this routine, Tony got sick of it. The stress accumulated, leaving you grumpier than normal and snapping at everyone who intruded on your studying. He grabbed you by the arm and literally dragged you into the kitchen and deposited you on a bar stool. 

 

“Stay put,” he ordered. “You need to calm down, so we’re going to make a gingerbread house.” He then got up and proceeded to drag Peter in as well. 

 

Once he had you both seated, he pulled out an impressive set of candy and gingerbread. “Here you go. This one’s for the two of you. I’ll be gathering whoever else wants to join in.” He gestured for you to begin and took off to find unsuspecting Avengers. 

 

Peter looked at you, eyebrows raised in question. You sighed. “I guess he has a point,” you said.

 

Peter shrugged and reached for the icing and a bowl of gumdrops. You watched him for a moment before picking up your own bag of icing. You were halfway through one side when an idea popped into your head. “Hey, Pete?”

 

He hummed in response. Sure you had his attention, you continued. “I’ve got an idea. You can decorate the house however you want, I won’t interfere. _ But _ , I get to decorate the gingerbread men however I want and you aren’t allowed to touch them.” 

 

He thought before responding. “Why not? Sound good to me.” You got set to work, working on your respective projects.

 

Tony managed to gather Steve, Sam, and Bruce. They had turned their decorating into a competition faster than you could blink. When you noticed, you shook your head. At times, it was hard to tell they were grown men who saved the world multiple times. 

 

“And done,” you said about thirty minutes later. You set the bag of icing down, smiling at your final results. Peter set his down icing after you, wiping his hands together to get rid of excess sprinkles. Even off the battlefield, you seemed to be synced in how fast you accomplished tasks. 

 

You took a glance at each other’s work. Peter’s house was covered in sprinkles, gumdrops, icing icicles, Twizzlers and other assorted red and green candy. You had a line of gingerbread people all lined up, ready to either be placed around the gingerbread house or in someone’s mouth. 

 

“Hey, Tony,” he said grabbing his attention.  **“You look like this gingerbread man.** _ ” _ He pointed to one that was decorated with red and yellow icing. “It even has a goatee.”

 

Tony came over, stroking his own goatee. “Is that so?” He glanced down. “It is so.” 

 

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your mouth. The group turned to look at you. “What?”

 

“You’re the one that decorated them. There’s gotta be a reason you giggled all weird-like just now,” Sam said. 

 

You shrugged, trying to throw them off. “No reason. Though I don’t know what you mean weird-giggle. Now go back to your cookies. I need to finish my homework.” You attempted to jump off your stool but Steve reached across the counter and held your shoulder down.

 

“Not so fast. And they’ve got a point.” He gestured towards the army of cookies. “They all look rather familiar.” The group gathered around to get a closer look.

 

“(Y/N),” Bruce asked, “did you make them the Avengers?”

 

Suddenly feeling shy, you nodded, face heating up. To your surprise, they gave you bright smiles. “They look amazing,” Tony complimented. “Should I call in the rest of the team? Actually, can I take a picture? I want to send one to Pepper. And maybe post it online.”

 

You gave him the go-ahead, and he gave you a bright smile before pulling out his phone. Soon enough, the whole team was admiring their respective gingerbread people and giving you their compliments on the fine details. 

 

Eventually, everyone put theirs wherever they wanted on the gingerbread houses. Most opted for Peter’s house- Sam and Steve (mostly Steve) decorated theirs too elaborately and Tony and Bruce barely had theirs standing. If someone had told you this morning that you’d take a break from studying to make personalized gingerbread men, you’d have called them crazy. Yet here you were.

 

Once placed, Tony ushered everyone out of the room back to their respective activities so you and Peter could study again. But that didn’t happen. Not that Tony had to know that. (He probably did anyway, through FRIDAY and all.)

 

You admired the combined work of you and Peter. It looked great. You were about to stand when you noticed Peter staring at you goofily. It made you flustered, the back of your neck heating up once again. “What are you staring at, dork?” 

 

“Nothing. Just the greatest girlfriend in the world” he answered. He looked down, playing with something in his hands. You’d have called it cheesy if you didn’t know he meant that. Scratch that, it was still cheesy. 

 

That’s when you realized he hadn’t put his cookie up yet. It was iced to look like Spider-Man, not Peter’s actual identity; he appreciated it all the same. “Why haven’t you put it up yet?”

 

He looked back up. “Well, I’m not exactly sure where to put it. I can’t stop looking at it. It’s great. I love it. Thank you.” 

 

You hummed a “Welcome.” You waited while he observed his creation. Eventually, he placed the ginger-spider-bread-man on the roof. “I think it fits here best.” You agreed softly. “Well, as much as I’d love to sit here and do this all over again with you, I need to study for my math final.” 

 

He leaned over, kissed you on the cheek, and left the room. 

 

What a dork. If you couldn’t focus while studying later, it definitely wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t Tony’s either for dragging you away. Nope, it was your boyfriend and his cheesy moments that did it. Worse comes to worst, you can always be insanely cheesy with him tomorrow as payback. Yeah, that’ll do. 


End file.
